


Nos Avenirs的一些段子和番外

by Isaze



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaze/pseuds/Isaze





	1. Por Una Cebeza

      属于复仇者们的夜晚永远是热闹的——这或许是因为他们大部分是爱热闹的人，虽然一个个看着都特立独行到了一定地步。其实这样的聚会在最开始只有Tony和Clint，后来加入的人越来越多，就成了现在的主题之夜。

      至于那些五花八门的名头，当然基本上都出自Tony和Clint这俩“创始人”之手。

      之前有一段时间，Steve可以说缺席了他们所有的聚会。那会儿Bucky刚回来，情况糟得要死：他想起了过去的一些事，却总是会引发被Hydra折磨出来的后遗症和条件反射。暴躁又濒临失控的冬兵很难对付。起先Tony觉得Natasha和Steve的担忧有些过头，然而在他见识到他们的Cap几乎在毁了一整层楼的情况下才艰难地制服冬兵之后——有那么几次甚至见了血——他就明白Natasha说的那句“不穿着你的铠甲就不要去手贱”绝对不是什么嘲讽和开玩笑。

      不过后来他发现冬兵——或者说是Bucky——其实很容易相处，至少对他们这些复仇者来讲是这样的。天知道他通过Jarvis听见Bucky像是无意识地自言自语着“他们不是敌人”、“是伙伴”、“不要攻击”这些零碎的字句的时候心里是个什么样的感觉，而且Tony觉得当时在场的人心里都不怎么舒服，更别提正死死搂着Bucky不松手的Cap了。

      该死的Hydra。

      后来Bucky恢复得相当好，至少已经到了可以在各种奇怪怪的主题之夜的时候对他们的玩笑有所回应的地步，而且在Loki加入之后尤甚。Tony至今还记得Bucky第一次回应他们的笑话时Steve的表情，说实话，他觉得那大概是他从认识Steve Rogers的第一天起，第一次在他们的美国队长脸上见到鲜活的表情。那时候Tony在想，等会儿要给Pepper打个电话，他就是想见见她，再跟她抱怨今天Jarvis又阻止他吃甜甜圈、两个老冰棍儿当场秀恩爱什么的。他才没被老冰棍儿们感动到。

      再后来，他发现这两个九十几岁的高龄老人是可以无时无刻放放闪光弹秀恩爱的，而且大部分时候还都不自觉。哦，上帝啊，Pepper快回来。

      想到这里，Tony毫不犹豫的扔出手里的鬼牌，扳着脸在心里挣扎了一番之后——要不要让Jarvis作弊呢——清了清嗓子高声宣布：“红桃A和红桃9跳个舞！感激仁慈的我没指定哪个跳女步！”

      Clint鄙视地看着Tony——他居然敢说自己仁慈，之前的那些馊主意有一半都有他煽风点火！不过等他看到被点名的两个人都是谁的时候，Clint吹了个口哨：“伙计，干得漂亮！”

      “你的确太仁慈了，要是敢让红桃9唱歌我现在就结果了你。”Natasha挑眉，顺便举起手里的酒杯致意，“不过你真的没让Jarvis作弊？”

      “嘿！你这是质疑我的人品！”Tony立刻反驳。

      拿着红桃A的Bucky看了眼拿着红桃9的Steve，又看了看正让Jarvis来证明清白的Tony，他一本正经地看着Natasha开口说：“我帮你。如果要他唱歌。”

      Steve哭笑不得地摇摇头，顺手搭上Bucky的脖颈揉捏两下。别人看不出来，他可把Bucky眼底那一点点戏谑看得清楚：“Bucky你会跳舞了？我是说你想起来了？”

      “没有。”答得理所当然。然而这话刚说完，Bucky就偏过头看着Steve，暖黄的灯光融进了那双灰绿色的眼里，又带着些迷茫不解。Steve被这双眼睛看得心里又酸又软，只是他还没来得及问Bucky怎么了，他就听见他有些犹疑地说，“我记得。你跳过。”

      Natasha他们敢保证，如果这会儿不是在大厅，如果这会儿只有Cap和他的Bucky，那肯定得发生些什么。

      不过Steve没反应，他并不是没注意到自己的队友们正在互相打手势。要知道，SHIELD用的的手势暗语还是咆哮突击队的产物，那套手势的设计者就在自己面前，睁着双大眼睛看着自己。

      “对，以前跳过。”只跟你跳过。

      早些年他还是个病痨鬼，压根儿不会有姑娘想要和他跳舞，然而Bucky一直坚决表示不会跳舞的男孩子绝对不会被姑娘喜欢。之后他为了教小个子的Steve跳舞——从最基本的开始——每次他跳女步的时候都会弯下腰。那会儿他能直接把Steve搂在怀里，一点儿风都不透，这样弯着腰跳很容易就会觉得腰酸，但每次跳完一段，他仍旧笑嘻嘻地和Steve说有进步，至少踩脚的次数少了什么的。

      后来小个子Steve变成了美国队长，生生拔高了9英寸，肩膀变得比Bucky还要宽。Steve再学跳舞的时候，Bucky终于不用再弯腰了，但那时候Steve总是低着头看脚，他担心自己220磅的体重会把Bucky的脚踩折。

      “是你教的我。”Steve勾着Bucky的肩膀，询问，“所以，要不要试试？”

      Bucky点点头。

      Tony看见他们的队长拽着有些僵硬的Barnes中士站起来，立刻打了个响指激动地嚷嚷道：“Jarvis！音乐！”

      “遵命，Sir。”

      正兴致勃勃想要说什么的Clint被Natasha塞了一嘴饼干要求他闭嘴。Loki认真看着牵着走到客厅那块空地上的俩个人，连Thor偷偷把他手边的饮料换成牛奶都没注意到，直接拿过来喝了一口之后，干脆抱在怀里没放回去。

      提琴和手风琴的前奏响起来的时候，Bruce和Steve同时挑了挑眉毛。

      “‘探戈没有错误，不像人生’。”Bruce扶了扶眼镜称赞，“Jarvis选得好。”

      “非常感谢您的夸奖。Banner博士。”

      Steve听见这曲子觉得异常熟悉。

      “Bucky，放松些。跟着我的步子走就好。”这么说着，他将Bucky垂着的左手搭在自己的肩膀上，“不用担心踩到脚。”

      他当然熟悉，当年Bucky在酒馆里看到穿着一身红裙子的Peggy，还听说Peggy要和他跳舞之后，趁着闲一直在教他跳探戈，而且用的就是这支曲子。Steve还记得那时Bucky一本正经地跟他说跳探戈可不能一直盯着对方看，他照着做了。其实Steve想看着舞伴也不行，因为比起之前的那些，他觉得探戈更容易踩到对方的脚。

      不过之后有次练习的时候，Steve无意中抬头，刚好对上Bucky的视线。他看见Bucky正不错眼珠的看着自己。他说不清那时那双总是水润的灰绿色的眼里还有些什么其他的东西，但他确定那双眼里有自己的影子。

      几乎满满的，全是自己的影子。

      **我的Bucky啊。**

      响板加进来的时候，Steve揽着Bucky快速向后走了几步，他感觉到Bucky不是那么僵硬了。

      那时也是这样，不过那时僵硬的是自己。Steve看着Bucky有些紧张地盯着脚下，以至于步子有些拖沓。他知道他在小心着什么。于是Steve略低下头，将额头抵上Bucky的，他知道Bucky暂时将注意力从脚上移开了。

      “不用看着脚下，没关系的，Bucky。看着我，Bucky。”

      Bucky决定听Steve的，他之前隐约想起来些片段。应该是很久以前，他和这个金发的大个子Steve也做过同样的事——进退的步子，紧贴的身体和成了同一个频率的心跳。现实和记忆中的散碎的画面渐渐拼合到了一起，Bucky觉得自己好像知道Steve接下来要做些什么。他看着Steve的眼睛，发现那里面有自己的影子。

      音乐像是到了个高潮，Steve在Bucky有些呆愣地看着自己的时候将人甩出去又牵着手拽回来搂进怀里。周围一片口哨声响起来，Tony甚至跳起来问Jarvis录像了没。

      “我以前，和你跳过。”不是疑问句。Steve听到之后轻轻侧头，嘴唇贴着Bucky的脸颊亲昵地蹭了蹭，“对，我只和你跳过。”

      他们跳的这支曲子并没有太多的肢体交缠，甚至有时候还有明显的走错步子，可围观的人却觉得这要比他们之前看过的所有的更缠绵。那种专注而又胶着的眼神像是看不见其他的什么，一个眼神一个怀抱，全世界都在臂弯之间的感觉大概就是他们那样了。

      “哦我的老天，”Sam不可思议的灌了一大口啤酒，目光却一直追着正跟着轻松的提琴旋律进退的两个人，“他们七十年前就这样话居然没人发现他们是一对儿？”

      对这点，Clint晃着手里的鼓槌附和说：“这简直就是未解之谜。”

 


	2. 同盟的原因

       作为一个热衷于派对的有钱人，Tony最近立志于给每天的夜晚安排一个主题，一个月不带重复的。在吃喝玩乐的问题上，原先一直和他站在统一战线的只有一个Clint，不过现在又多了个Loki——这可是谁都没想到的。所有人——包括远在欧洲的Fury和忙着新神盾局那一摊子事的Coulson——都在好奇这仨人是怎么凑到一起的，尤其是在Clint和Loki之间的矛盾不是一般深的情况下。后来的某一天，我们金发的队长突然意识到最有可能导致这一点的原因是什么。

      Pepper和Jarvis会控制Tony甜食和咖啡因的摄入量。

      Natasha会在Clint吃到一定数量的小甜饼时拎着他的领子把人扔进训练室。

      Thor和偶尔客串复仇者主治医师的Bruce在发现Loki长了蛀牙之后，也开始限制布丁的供应。

      “所以说他们是因为甜点结成的同盟？”Natasha靠在沙发上干笑了两声，最后还是没忍住翻了个白眼，“这是复仇者联盟还是幼儿园？”

      “钢铁侠的血糖、鹰眼的体重和邪神的蛀牙，我从来没想过和平会来得这么简单。”Sam耸耸肩，扭头看了眼正因为苹果派的分配不公而内讧起来没工夫理他们的甜食三人组，又转回来好奇地问，“Cap你到底是怎么发现这点的？毕竟他们三个的关系挺……嗯，有点儿纠结？”他想了想，又补充了一句，“我是听Jarvis说的。”

      何止是纠结。在场所有参与了纽约大战的人对此报以干笑、哀嚎和翻白眼作为解答。

      “Bucky说他昨天半夜看见Loki和Clint差不多搬空了冰箱里的甜点去Tony的实验室。”说到这儿，Steve向Thor投去疑惑的目光，“用魔法骗过了Jarvis？”

      雷神又拿过瓶啤酒，学着Sam的样子耸耸肩：“大概？我也说不准Loki的魔法现在恢复到什么程度。”

      Bruce倒是摸了摸自己的鼻梁，一边回忆一边插话说：“这么说起来的确很久没听Tony说他讨厌魔法了。”

      “嘿！我都听见了！”暂时在苹果派问题上和同盟们达成和解的Tony扭过头举起一只拳头表示抗议，“你们在我的大楼里吃喝玩乐还偷偷在背后议论你们的房东我，这是英雄应该做的事吗！而且Cap你的公平和正义呢！”后半句愤怒的嚷嚷完全是因为他看见Bucky一直安安静静地坐在Steve身边吃着爆米花看电视，“Bucky的零食从来没被限制过！他大半夜跑出来翻冰箱你们从来都没制止过！我们要严肃抗议这种不公平的待遇！”

      甜点同盟的另外两个人对视一眼，然后他俩不知从哪儿掏出来支马克笔，又扒拉出来一个匹萨盒子。Clint写了个告示牌塞到Tony手里，Loki干脆跑到Bucky面前，抬着下巴冷哼：“泄密的叛徒！”

      听见自己被点名，Bucky从电视上移开视线。他看了眼举着“NO COOKIE NO WORK”抗议的Tony，又看了眼正被Thor卡着腋下抱走但是依然在挣扎的Loki，最后还是将视线转回到Steve身上。

      Steve忍着笑，抬手顺了顺Bucky的头发——柔软微凉的手感和以前一模一样，他一时有些想不起自己这习惯是什么时候养成的了。“晚饭不合胃口么？”他轻声问身边的人，见对方摇头，他又说，“总吃甜的胃会不舒服，我去做些宵夜。Bucky想吃什么？”


End file.
